Descendants One-Shots
by gg180000
Summary: Just a collection of Descendants one-shots centered around the Core-Four and other characters. Prepare for drama, angst, romance, friendship, comedy, and other crazy stuff! Will likely be mostly Carlos-centric but will include others.
1. Breathing Problems

**Author's Note: HOLA MI AMIGOS! And by that I mean, you're probably kinda bored and got desperate enough to give this story-thing a chance. Am I right? Anywhoo.. I'll try to keep the author's note short to avoid wasting anyMORE of your time. I hope this doesn't suck. FYI, Jaylos is canon in this and I made Carlos be on the cheer squad instead of in tourney because why not?  
**

 **Warning: Disturbing child abuse and death.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise. Disney does. I would've cast _actual_ teenagers in the movie. **

It was a completely normal practice. Sprints were run, drills were run through, team-exercises were done.

Things were just coming to a close; the team about to hit the showers when shrill shouts of panic rang out.

The tourney team all switched their gazes to the sidelines where the cheer squad was huddled around someone, obscuring them from view.

The coach, being the closest adult on the field, immediately sprinted over to see what the commotion was all about.

He cut threw the group of girls, shooing them out of the way quickly.

Apparently not getting the memo that space was desired in the situation, the crowd of sweaty boys all jogged over.

The son of Jafar blanched when he realized what the problem was.

Carlos, his adorable little boyfriend, was currently on the ground coughing his lungs out whilst gasping desperately in an attempt to get a breath of air.

' _Shit. Not Again,'_ Jay thought before scooping up the wheezing boy bridal style and sprinting off towards the closest bathroom.

The thief knew better than to go to the locker rooms as they'd likely be filled with thick steam from the showers, and that would be the opposite of a good thing.

He ended up bursting into the girls dormitory and blazing through the nearest door. Ignoring the screams of surprise from the two occupying the room, he made a beeline for the bathroom.

After carefully placing the blond on the counter, he slammed the door shut and started turning on every faucet within the tiled room to cold.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to settle the attack and return Carlos's ability to breathe normally.

The taller teen cursed and poked his head out in order to speak with the flustered girls, one of which just so happened to be Fairy Godmother's shy daughter.

"Go get the nurse! Tell them Carlos can't breathe. And try grabbing Evie and Mal while you're at it," he ordered before firmly shutting the door again.

As he turned back to try and coax his boyfriend to relax and focus on breathing, he heard them scurrying off to do as they were told.

"Shhh.. It's okay.. Just try to calm down.. Help's on the way.." the older boy attempted to soothe while rubbing circles into the younger's back.

The blond looked up at him, panic and desperation shining in his tear-filled eyes. His small hand fisted Jay's shirt, twisting it in a vain attempt to plead with the thief.

The son of Jafar could've sworn he felt his heartbreak in that moment. Because no matter how hard he tried, he didn't have the ability to fix the mess they were in.

Thankfully Jay's prayers were answered and the nurse crashed through the door.

The man didn't hesitate to shove the older boy out of the way and grab Carlos's face with a gloved hand, holding him still as he grabbed a flashlight from his bag and clicked it on.

It only took him a second of peering down the boy's throat to determine the problem. Tossing the flashlight back into the bag, he pulled out a small red plastic thing that looked kinda like a fat 'L' to Jay.

"Breathe this in," he instructed firmly, bringing it to the now half-conscious boy's lips and pumping the little silver canister at the top twice.

The blond obeyed and to Jay's amazement, his breathing miraculously turned to normal.

"What kind of magic is that?" a familiar voice questioned from the doorway.

The thief jumped and whirled around to find Mal and Evie standing behind him. When they had appeared there, he couldn't say.

"It's not magic. It's medicine," the nurse answered offhandedly.

He stuffed the inhaler into Carlos's hand and looked him dead in the eye.

"Take this once in the mornings and anytime you have a hard time breathing. Two puffs. Come see me when it starts to run out. Got it?" he questioned, receiving a weak nod in response.

"Wonderful. Now, if you don't mind my asking, how in the world did you survive with asthma on the Island without proper medical services?" the man inquired curiously.

The son of Cruella went rigid, despite the exhaustion he was no doubt experiencing.

"I-I.. Uh.. I had a l-little help.." he stuttered out, still wheezing slightly.

The nurse clearly wanted to ask more, but held back when he noticed the obvious discomfort the question had caused.

"Well, I should be getting back to my office. Let me know if any further complications occur," and with that, he was gone.

Evie quickly brushed past the son of Jafar, intent on fussing over her unofficial little brother.

"What happened, C? You alright? Do you need anything?"

She continued bombarding him with questions for a few more minutes before the blond shakily held up a hand.

"I'll tell ya later, Eves. Right now, m'tired," he mumbled.

Jay took that as his cue to walk over and crouch down in front of his boyfriend.

"Hop on."

Carlos sighed and scooted forward before placing his hands on the taller boy's shoulders and jumping onto his back.

The thief waited for the younger to get comfortable before straightening up and starting to walk back to their room.

The white-haired boy loosely hooked his arms around the older teen's neck and rested his cheek on his shoulder, closing his eyes.

"You do know we're gonna find out how the hell you survived, right?" Mal said bluntly.

Jay felt the boy on his back stiffen and heard him draw in a shuddering breath. From his peripheral vision he could see the blond nod briefly before turning his face into the taller teen's shoulder.

* * *

Once they were back in the room, the Arabian set his boyfriend on the bed gently so he could take a quick nap while he himself showered. Tourney was definitely a gritty sport.

He finished his shower in a little under ten minutes, and was dried off and dressed within the next five.

When he padded out into the room, he found that Carlos was already awake.

The smaller boy quickly slipped past him and into the steamy bathroom, locking the door behind him.

The shower started up again and Jay couldn't help but sigh. He know the blond was stalling, but at the same time he couldn't quite blame him. Besides, he probably needed some time to get his thoughts in order.

So the thief simply sat down at a desk and started up a conversation with the girls.

* * *

About a half an hour later, the son of Cruella shuffled out of the bathroom. He'd changed into some more comfortable clothes after his shower, though it appeared he may have forgotten to dry off properly; something the occupants of the room had to giggle at.

The blond shuffled over to his bed and sat down next to Evie who immediately began toweling off his hair. He let out a little squeak of surprise, but just let her do as she pleased. By now he knew better than to fight it.

She finished and tosses the towel to the side, revealing his fluffy, ruffled hair. He rolls his eyes and blows a strand out of his face, running a hand through it to try and tame it to no avail.

"Carlos."

Mal's firm voice caught his attention, causing his eyes to snap up to meet hers.

"Tell us how you survived on the Isle," the purple-haired girl commanded.

The youngest racked his brain for a way out of the situation. He _never_ wanted _anyone_ to _ever_ know about _that._ Unfortunately, this happened to be one of the few circumstances where his genius mind failed to deliver.

Carlos was stuck and out of options. He had no choice but to spill and hope they wouldn't all be repulsed by him.

"W-Well um.. Like I said, I had some help," he stammered out, some part of him daring to hope that would be enough to appease the daughter of Maleficent.

"Help from who? We all know it wasn't Cruella."

No such like.

"W-Well.. I-It was.." the blond took a deep breath, deciding to just spit it out and get this whole thing over with, "It was my father. He was some kind of doctor I guess.."

Silence.

Once more that ever-so-hopeful piece of his mind told him they might just drop it.

"And why haven't we ever heard of or met.. your father?" Mal questioned, her voice losing some of its edge as she got the message she was treading in dangerous waters.

"Because he's dead," Carlos blurted; knowing that if he beat around the bush, he'd never get those words out.

Silence took over the room once more.

Jay stood and shuffled over to sit on the bed. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend while Evie gently took the blond's hand in her own.

"How old were you when he…" the blue-haired girl trailed off.

Carlos scrunched up his eyebrows in thought, trying to recall how old he had been at the time of the… _incident._

"I-I think I was.. Maybe six? I don't really remember…" he sighed.

"How'd he die?"

Mal may have known it was a sensitive topic, but she was still Mal.

The freckled-boy froze. This was the question he had been dreading.

"I-It's kinda a long story.." he murmured, leaning into Jay more.

The children of Evil Queen and Jafar both shot the purplette looks, telling her to drop it.

However, Mal was never a very good listener and that wasn't about to change anytime soon.

"We got time," she crossed her arms and leaned back on the table behind her.

The son of Cruella frowned, but began reciting the story nonetheless. His eyes trained themselves on the bedspread as he spoke.

"W-Well.. I had broken something.. I don't remember what, but Cruella wasn't too happy about it. She started attacking me, as usual, and my dad walked in.. He tried interfering, to get her to leave me alone, so Cruella hit him over the head and knocked him out cold."

He stopped here to take a few deep breaths as he was about to reach the worst part of the tale.

"S-She dragged him downstairs to her 'work studio' a.k.a. her torture chamber.. There she chained him to the ceiling by his wrists and waited for him to wake up… W-When he d-did.. She held a kn-knife to my throat a-and gave me a s-scalpel.. Sh-She… She m-made me… She made me s-sk-skin him a-alive and t-turn h-him into a f-fucking purse."

He spit the words out with venom, but the effect was ruined by how close he was to tears.

The occupants of the room felt too sick to speak.

Of course Carlos mistook this silence as hatred or something and felt a surge of panic.

"I-I g-get it i-if y-you guys d-don't w-want to t-talk to m-"

Jay growled and nearly crushed him in a hug, cutting off the words.

"I swear, if I ever see that crazy whore again, I will fucking _kill her_ ," the thief hissed dangerously.

The two girls voiced their agreement.

All of a sudden, Mal spun on her heel and began striding out the door.

"M, where are you going?" Evie questioned, a mixture of suspicion and unease lacing her tone.

"To find Ben and convince him to bring Cruella over so I can curse her fugly furs and beat the bitch," she spat in response, barely slowing her step.

They all flinched as the door slammed harshly, causing the entire room to shake.

Evie sighed and stood up.

"I'm gonna go try and calm her down before she lights something on fire… I'll be back soon."

She bent down to place a kiss on top of Carlos's head before hurrying after the enraged girl.

The Arabian teen frowned and looked down at his still trembling boyfriend.

"You okay, babe?" he asked softly.

The moment those words left his mouth, he felt like a _total_ dumbass. Of _course_ Carlos wasn't 'okay'!

"Y-You aren't m-mad at m-me?" the blond hiccuped, nervously peering up at Jay with wide, teary eyes.

The question only made the taller boy frown more.

"Why would I be mad at you, baby?" he knitted his eyebrows in confusion, running a hand through the other's blond locks.

The shorter seemed absolutely dumbfounded by this.

"I-I t-tortured and k-killed my own father!" he choked out, the tears finally spilling over along with heart-breaking sobs.

The thief's own eyes stung at the sight of his boyfriend so distraught; so _broken_.

Jay couldn't do anything, but hug the smaller boy tighter and do his best to assure him that Cruella was the one at fault, and that he was in fact a _victim_ in the situation.

Still, despite his best efforts, the son of Jafar knew that it was going to take a lot more than a few people telling him he wasn't loathsome abomination for Carlos to move past what had been to him.

 **A/N: How was that? Lemme know! Reviews are appreciated deeply! I thrive on validation from strangers. R &R!**


	2. Bad News

At first, Jay didn't notice anything was off.

The thief gotten up late due to his roommate not waking him like usual, and he'd been in a rush because of it.

It wasn't that unordinary for him to be the only one occupying the dorm before class considering Carlos sometimes took Dude out for an early walk.

However, the first red flag was raised when heard a whining from the corner of the room and glanced over to see the campus mutt by an empty food bowl.

Normally that would've called for an investigation, but the Arabian teen had too many tardies as it was, so he couldn't do much except dump some kibble in the dog's dish and run out the door.

—

As the morning continued, the son of Jafar pretty much forgot all about the odd absence of his roommate.

When lunch arrived however, it occurred to him that the table he and his friends shared was missing one of its occupants.

Ignoring what his gut was telling him, he brushed it off by telling himself the de Vil was probably just caught up in his studies or something.

So he took his usual seat and began scarfing down his food.

Though he made sure to keep one eye on the door, watching for the blond.

It was in the next moment when he realized something was _really_ wrong.

The daughter of Maleficent had spotted him out of the corner of her eye and instantly whirled around to face him, breaking off her conversation with her boyfriend mid-sentence.

"Hey, have you seen Carlos? Is he sick or something?" the purple-haired girl asked quickly, concern flashing through her eyes.

This made the Arabian teen frown.

"No, he wasn't in our room this morning. Why do you ask..?" he questioned, worry creeping into his voice.

His reply made Mal shoot up out of her seat and begin marching off without a word, abandoning her tray.

The remaining members of the table-group exchanged looks before scrambling up and jogging after the purple-haired teen.

"Mal!" Ben called after his girlfriend, "Where are you going? What's going on?"

"Library to look for C. He wasn't in biology today. It's not like the nerd to miss science." she answered, never slowing her stride.

The teens all held a silent conversation with each other, all wondering the same thing.

 _Where the fuck is Carlos?_

—

By the time lunch had ended, they'd searched the entire library top to bottom. All five floors.

They wanted to keep looking, but after receiving a rather harsh warning from a teacher, they weren't given much choice. So they simply headed to their afternoon classes.

—

As soon as they finished the day's lessons, they returned to their search.

They'd drawn up a quick plan in the girl's dorm for searching the campus in the most efficient way.

It was decided that Doug would be staying in the boy's dorm just incase Carlos returned so he could notify the others.

Once they'd gotten everything in order, they set off.

Unfortunately, it turned out that their four, nearly five, hours of searching had been in vain.

Thankfully, while the son of Dopey had been hanging out by himself he'd had the bright idea of using Evie's magic mirror.

Why they hadn't thought of that sooner? They had no idea. But they definitely felt like idiots. That's for sure.

Needless to say, they were all very surprised when a hazy image of Fairy Godmother's office door appeared.

The teens didn't bother taking the time to question it though.

Instead, they all bolted out the door and began running through the halls.

—

The son of Jafar had managed to overtake the others during the short trip to the office, and therefore knocking wasn't taken into consideration.

When the group barged into the small room, they were a little more than a tad bit stunned at the sight that greeted them.

The headmistress was leaning forward with her hands on her desk, red in the face.

The cause of the discoloration being the rapid-fire scolding she wasn't currently giving the student seated in the chair across from her.

The pale boy sat with his shoulders hunched, making him look smaller than usual. His gloved hands were curled into tight fists at his sides, and his gaze was trained on his feet.

Fairy Godmother's head snapped up when the door slammed open, the words dying in her throat.

Carlos didn't even blink.

Thankfully, Ben was smart enough to speak up and take control of the situation before it got out of control.

"Sorry to interrupt so suddenly. May I ask what's going on?" he questioned formally, keeping his tone polite and respectful.

The headmistress stiffened, her face beginning to regain it's normal color.

"I was just having a little chat with Mr. de Vil here. Our security officers caught him destructing school property, and by that I mean demolishing an entire classroom, at three in the morning. When they tried apprehending him, he ran. Not only that, but he skipped all of today's classes. I'm sure you can see how this is unacceptable behavior," her voice was sharp and tight, leaving no room for contradiction.

One could tell she was upset by how out of character she was acting.

The young king chewed at the inside of his cheek for a moment, trying to process the information given to him and reach a peaceful solution.

"How about we all just give it a rest for tonight and discuss this tomorrow? We've all had a long day and perhaps it would be better to handle this when we're better rested," he suggested.

The old fairy wasn't having it.

"No need. I've already reached a decision. Mr. de Vil shall be serving detention everyday after lessons for the next three months. You are dismissed," with that she turned back to some papers on her desk.

Realizing he was being told to get out, the freckled teen unfurled from his position and attempted to scurry past his friends.

They had other ideas.

After receiving a look from Mal, the son of Jafar quickly grabbed the youngest of their group and slung him over his shoulder to prevent him from fleeing.

The blond struggled for a moment before sighing in defeat and going limp.

The purple-haired girl nodded her approval and they began the trek back to the dormitory.

—

Once they were back inside and the door was locked, Jay dropped Carlos down on his bed.

"Spill. What's up?" Mal cut right to the point.

The pale boy brought his knees to his chest and took a deep breath.

"Well?" the purple-haired teen pushed, ignoring her boyfriend's silent warning for her to ease off.

"M-My mother go-got t-to D-Diego…" the blond finally stuttered out.

All the VKs went pale.

Doug and Ben didn't quite know what that meant or who Diego was, but judging by the others' reactions they could guess that whatever it was; it wasn't good.

"L-Last night she sent a box and a letter. Sh-She told me what she did in perfect detail. I-Inside the box was.. a.. piece of.. him.. " he stopped to catch his breath.

"I t-took it to the lab to r-run a DNA t-test.. To make sure.. When the results came through…I g-guess I just snapped… S-Sorry.." his voice had been monotonous up until he apologized.

It broke then.

"O-Oh my god… Carlos…" Evie gasped, moving to sit next to her little brother.

"S-So Diego is..?" Jay trailed off, not wanting to finish the question.

The son of Cruella looked up at him, the first time he'd taken his eyes off his knees during the entire conversation.

"Diego's dead."

The youngest of the VKs just managed to get the words out before bursting into tears.

The children of Maleficent and Jafar both hurried forward to comfort their friend, despite how odd it felt.

Meanwhile, the young king stood by the door and wracked his brain in search of who Diego was.

He recalled seeing a file under the same last name when he'd been selecting the kids he'd bring over from the isle.

Then it hit him like a punch to the gut.

Carlos's cousin.

He passed the information on to a confused looking Doug before heading over to the pile of VKs on the bed.

However he froze in his step when he noticed a certain pair of green eyes giving him a warning glow.

For a moment he thought his purple-haired girlfriend was actually going to kick him out of the room, but then she relaxed and called him over with a jerk of her head.

Ben let out a breath of relief and closed the distance between himself in the bed, Doug not too far behind.

They sat down next to the Core Four and joined in the messy group hug, doing their best to offer reassurance and condolence to the smallest of the group.

—

There wasn't much that could really be done for Carlos.

The young king had spoken to Fairy Godmother about what had happened.

She'd been incredibly understanding about the whole thing and revoked the punishment.

The fairy even tagged on an apology and an offer to arrange for a grief counselor to come meet with the freckled teen.

Still though, it was just going to take time and support.

And while they couldn't speed up the first, they could certainly deliver the second.


End file.
